


A Nibble

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OotP, foot rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nibble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tesseract 5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tesseract+5).



  
Sirius had been waiting for Remus to come home for an hour when he heard the door and his mother's screams. Moony would be tired, and Sirius had made plans; a glass of good wine, a warm fire, and a foot rub. Molly had suggested that he spend his time being useful to the Order, and while Sirius reckoned that she had intended for him to do something more like clean the attic, he had decided that looking after Order members was an equally useful thing to do. Not to mention infinitely more pleasurable.

Remus was in the kitchen when Sirius found him, taking off his long winter coat and giving him a tired smile. It had clearly been raining outside, Remus' hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes smelled of wet wool. Molly was saying something about stew but Sirius ignored her, walked up to Remus and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you come upstairs? I can help you get dry and warm. There's fire in my room. I have a bottle of 1987 St. Emilion. Come on, Moony."

Remus' shoulders had been slowly relaxing under Sirius' hands as he listened, and there was a smidgeon of wickedness in the corner of his mouth. Sirius could almost taste the wet hair behind Remus' ear as he spoke. He allowed the tiniest flicker of a tongue to move across Remus' skin, felt the responding shiver.

Then Sirius turned around, nodded at Molly and pulled Remus up the stairs with him.

: :

The heat from the fire hit them in the face when they entered Sirius' room, momentarily displacing the dampness of the house and the ever-present breezes that moved under the doors. Remus had closed his eyes, to soak up the warmth, no doubt, and Sirius decided this would be a good moment to take Remus' clothes off.

He started with the coat, his fingers fast and nimble on Remus' buttons. Remus just stood there, swaying slightly, letting Sirius undress him. There was something in the moment, the silence of the room except for the crack of the fire, the still and warm air, that made Sirius keep quiet. There would be enough words later, and hopefully some other noises as well.

When the coat was drying on the door and Remus' boots were banished outside the room, Sirius handed him a glass of red wine, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and kneeled down.

"Dare I ask what is it that you're planning to do?"

There was amusement in Remus' voice, but Sirius could hear a slight tremor in the sigh he gave as Sirius unbuttoned his trousers, a premonition of moans to come.

"Your jeans are all wet, need to take them off to dry. You'll catch a cold otherwise."

"Stop mimicking Molly, Sirius. You saying that your pulling down my pants has no ulterior motives, except to keep me healthy?"

A raised eyebrow, and a sip of the wine, but the skin under Sirius' hands was still cold. Clearly it was time for the next part of the plan.

"Why don't you sit down, Remus? Make yourself comfortable."

"Am I going to be comfortable, or am I going to be ravished?"

Sirius smiled, and took off Remus' socks.

"Comfortable. For the moment, anyway."

As Remus sat on the bed and drank some more wine, Sirius got down on his knees and took hold of one slim foot. The skin wasn't young, anymore than his own was, but it was Moony's and his feet were still lovely. Sirius ran a hand up the calf and watched the goose bumps rise in its wake. There would be time for that later, time to trail his teeth along the inner flesh of Remus' thighs, to suck on the delicate piece of skin behind his knees. But first he had to make Remus relax, make him forget how many miles he would have to walk tomorrow, how twisted and worn his joints were.

He started with the underside, pressing his fingers into the tight muscles beneath Remus' toes, massaging them into relaxation. His hands were calloused but they knew the right spots, where to knead to make Remus moan, where to rub and cause his feet to jerk in Sirius' grasp. The skin was getting warmer now, the wine making Remus' blood flow and heating his body. Sirius looked up and saw Remus with his eyes closed, a towel in his hand, drying his hair into a mess of pale brown spikes. There were the beginnings of bone-deep contentment in the curve of his smile, and Sirius couldn't resist leaning closer and pressing a kiss to Remus' knee.

"All right there, Moony?"

The smile widened and Remus nodded. Opened his eyes and looked at Sirius through his too-long fringe.

"All right, Padfoot. Better than all right."

Sirius grinned back, and took a long sip from his own drink. He stroked Remus' foot, so pale, the veins visible through the thin skin. It was still cold against his mouth, but there was a soft sigh from above and Remus' toes wiggled in his fingers. He traced the curve of the ankle with his tongue, sucking briefly on the fragile bone, nuzzling his nose against the calf.

"Padfoot, I…"

Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed, his lips red from the wine, his shirt hanging by his thighs and his legs apart. His toes were curling.

"I think I'm comfortable enough now."

Sirius gave one long lick to Remus' foot, got up on his knees and moved so that he was sitting between Remus' legs, hands stroking the trembling muscles of his thighs and his body close enough to feel the heated skin under Remus' shirt.

"Time for the ravishing, then."

_The End._


End file.
